Experiment Date: October 31st
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Young Sherlock spending Halloween with his friend Spencer Reid. Spencer had promised Sherlock a good Halloween but to Sherlock he just felt it was just another day wasted not experimenting on his newest projects. But, maybe there was one after all. My answer when Mycroft had said that when Sherlock was younger, he always wanted to be a pirate.


**Experiment. Date: October 31st.**

Disclaimer- Own nothing. Wish I did.

_Hello! I have read some cross over fics with Sherlock and Criminal Minds and this idea just jumped in my head. This is due to and dedicated a bit to__ Rachael and Laura at the time. July I think. I posted it on facebook first. Anyways, I blame them for the introduction to Sherlock! My answer to what did Mycroft mean when he said Sherlock wanted to be a pirate when he was younger. :) _

_Small one shot involving young Sherlock and young Spencer Reid. It is Halloween and Sherlock may have an experiment after all. Sherlock 10. Spencer 8 :)_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sherlock brought his knees up to his chest and took a deep breath. "I still don't get it."

"Sherlock, its fun!" Spencer stepped out of the closet and showed off his outfit.

"You look ridiculous." Sherlock didn't even look at Spencer. "This holiday is pointless. Back in London this is just another day."

"But you are not in London. You are here with me and in Vegas." Spencer smiled at his friend. "Come on, I bet I can find something for you to change into."

"Don't be daft. I won't look like a fool just to get free candy." Sherlock huffed but suddenly regretted what he said. It was hard for him to understand his friends emotions especially since they never stick around long enough to be his friend. Spencer was different. They had met while his family visited the states and ended up at each other paths. They kept in touch through emails and letters Spencer insisted writing. Spencer was a few years younger then him but was so ahead of everyone that made Sherlock his equal. Sherlock looked at Spencer who turned away and started to wipe his eyes on his sleeves.

"You said you never done this and no one knows you here. They wont remember you as much as they will do me. I don't mind. I deal with the name calling all the time. But you will be going home and no one back home is going to know what happened here. Could of given it a try before saying no. Like an experiment." Spencer had his back turned to his friend and started to remove his costume. He couldn't go alone into the streets and was looking forward on taking his best friend around the block. Sherlock sighed and jumped off the bed.

"An experiment you say? Well, I always wanted to be a pirate." Sherlock smiled. Spencer turned around and smiled back at Sherlock.

"Pirate! I have that!" Spencer opened a storage container that was in his closet and began to look for the costume he wore a year ago. He pulled out the package and showed it to Sherlock.

"Oh fun." Sherlock mumbled as he grabbed the clothes and began to change. Sherlock was having second thoughts about this experiment but the joy in Spencer's eyes made him go through it. Those hazel eyes were full of happiness he couldn't make those eyes cry. Sherlock slipped on the last piece of clothing and tied up the plastic waistcoat. "There."

"Here, look. You look great!" Spencer walked Sherlock to his mirror and pointed at his reflection. Sherlock looked himself over and couldn't believe he was wearing the costume. The red and white pants were a bit short for him and the puffy shirt reminded him of an old Victorian play. Spencer stood by him and looked into the mirror. "A Jedi knight and his sidekick pirate!" Spencer took out his toy light saber and turned it on.

"Pirate needs a weapon."

"I have it somewhere!" Spencer went through his box once more and cheered. He took out a plastic sword and handed it to Sherlock. Sherlock swung the sword around and nodded.

"Not bad. This could work." Sherlock looked at himself and smiled. He was actually enjoying himself.

"I have something for you." Spencer went under his bed and pulled out two bags. He set the bags on the bed and handed one to Sherlock. Sherlock opened the plastic bag and smiled. He pulled out the black and white skull bucket and saw Spencer take out his pumpkin looking bucket out of the bag. "I picked yours out when I knew you were coming over. You like it?"

"Yea. Thanks Spencer." Sherlock looked at his own candy pail and smiled at Spencer. It really was more him to carry a bucket of a skull. Spencer was glad his friend was happy with his gift. There was a knock at the door and Spencer told the person to come in. Mycroft looked inside and started to laugh at the sight of his brother in a pirate costume.

"I thought you weren't… that… I can't believe this. Pirate?! A bloody pirate! It doesn't even fit you! Does mummy know this is your future career?" Mycroft leaned on the door frame and laughed. He wore a suit and tie, being some bank manager for this holiday . He never thought his brother was going to dress up and let alone as a pirate!

Spencer looked down at the floor, he was excited to show someone Sherlock's costume but didn't expect the laughter to be hurtful. Sherlock walked up to his older brother and pushed him a bit.

"Hey. I always wanted to be a pirate. Better then a bank accountant that you want to be. I would have a ship. A crew. A cool flag with a skull on it. Travel the world. Steal and not get caught because I would be the best pirate there is. But you know what is the best part? My partner is a Jedi knight! JEDI KNIGHT! What will you have? A calculator?! Money that is not yours and a nice flat somewhere in London? Big deal. I have this cool sword. He has a light saber! Now get out of our way before my partner here uses his Jedi powers and makes you our pirate slave." Sherlock grabbed his pail and grabbed Spencer's arm and lead him out of the room.

"Happy Halloween Spencer." Sherlock placed an arm around Spencer's shoulder and both walked out of the room.

"Happy Halloween Sherlock"

.

.

.

* * *

When Mycroft told John that Sherlock wanted to be a pirate, this idea formed. I know its so out there but I had to write it down at the time. Hope some of you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviews are so apperciated!


End file.
